À la recherche de la vérité !
by Faeyrr
Summary: Viggo n'est plus, la rive est détruite… Les dragonniers essayent alors de se remettre doucement de leurs émotions. Mais un événement tragique dans la vie d'Astrid lui fera prendre conscience qu'elle n'est pas la fille qu'elle croyait être… Entre révélations, guerre, et amour interdit... que va-t-il se passer ?
1. On tourne la page !

_**Bonjour mes p'tits loups ! :D**_

 _ **Comment allez-vous en ce si bon mois d'Août ?**_

 _ **D'ailleurs normalement le 25 Août , on devrait avoir les premiers épisodes de la saison 5 ! :D**_  
 _ **Enfin j'espère...**_

 _ **Bon sinon voici une toute nouvelle fiction qui traînait depuis longtemps dans mon PC... D'ailleurs heureusement que je l'ai modifié parce que... c'était vraiment nul avant ! xD**_

 _ **Alors oui je publie pas mal en ce moment, mais il faut que j'en profite car à la rentrée je serai en mode "no life" x)**_  
 _ **Donc les publications seront beaucoup plus rares.**_

 _ **J'ai mis rating K+ car elle ne devrait pas trop être violente celle-ci... enfin ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il y aura forcément une happy end ! xD**_  
 _ **(Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire, on verra bien où l'avenir nous mènera ^^)**_

 _ **Normalement ça va parler d'amour interdit... ;)**_  
 _ **Entre Harold et Astrid évidemment, non mais ! xD**_

 _ **Un dernière chose, j'ai modifié ce chapitre il y a peu, en raison de quelques passages qui n'étaient pas très clair. Je remercie du fond du cœur RanxShin59 pour ces précieux conseils ! :D**_

 _ **Voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : On tourne la page._

 _PDV Harold :_

Quand je vis Astrid dans les bras de ce sale enfoiré, je suis passé par plusieurs émotions; la peur, la rage, l'inquiétude et la réflexion…

Je pensais naïvement qu'après avoir définitivement éliminé son frère de la surface de la terre, Viggo allait m'être reconnaissant et me laisser tranquille… Mauvaise hypothèse !

Il se tenait là, en face de moi, avec son insupportable sourire qui me donnait envie de le frapper à mort ! Mais le pire était qu'il tenait bien fermement Astrid contre lui ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper de son emprise, et Tempête ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser sa maîtresse, alors elle se contenta de me faire un regard larmoyant qui trahissait sa peur et son déroutement face à cette situation.

Je compris aussitôt ce que Viggo avait derrière la tête, en effet il menaçait Astrid avec sa propre hache ! Il avait très bien compris le lien qui m'unissait avec la jeune Viking, et en avait profité pour retourner la situation à son avantage. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance ! Pourtant cela avait été plus fort que moi… En effet, j'avais envie d'y croire… Croire qu'avec les mots on peut changer une personne, mais visiblement, avec certaines personnes, il n'y a que la violence qui marche. Et c'était le cas de Viggo !

Je ne pouvais accepter une telle situation, Astrid est ce que j'ai de plus précieux et il est hors de question de la perdre maintenant !

« Viggo ! Laisse-moi deviner… Tu veux l'œil de dragon en échange de la vie d'Astrid ? » lui lançais-je.

« Oh… quand tu présentes ça de cette façon, ça a l'air si cruel… Mais oui ! » me répondit-il avec un insupportable sourire de satisfaction sur le visage !

« J'admets que j'ai apprécié ton aide afin de remettre mon frère à sa place. Cependant l'œil de dragon doit retourner à son propriétaire, c'est-à-dire, moi ! » ajouta-t-il en resserrant son emprise autour du corps d'Astrid.

Je sortis alors l'œil de dragon de ma sacoche, je le regardai, hésitant encore sur ce que j'allais faire…

« Harold ! Non n'y penses même pas ! » me laça Astrid dans un dernier espoir.

« Je t'en prie… Tu comptes vraiment sacrifier ton avenir… ces merveilleuses années que vous allez passer ensemble, pour ça ? » me dit-il avec un sourire de psychopathe, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ma haine à son égard !

Je regardai à nouveau l'objet que je tenais entre mes mains, puis mon regard alla vers la femme de ma vie… elle tourna sa tête de gauche à droite avec un regard apeuré. Je pus deviner sans difficultés qu'elle voulait alors se sacrifier pour l'œil de dragon, mais jamais je ne l'aurais laissé faire ça ! Hors de question qu'elle meure juste pour un vulgaire objet qui nous indique la position des dragons ! Sa vie est bien plus importante que cela !

Si je dois perdre l'œil de dragon, ce n'est pas grave, mais le seul problème était que s'il tombait entre les mains de Viggo, tous les dragons seraient alors en danger !

Je ne savais que faire… pourtant il fallait que je me dépêche, car Viggo venait de resserrer son emprise autour du coup de la Viking, laissant apparaître une petite coulée de sang…

Mon cœur rata un battement ! Ni une, ni deux, je balançai l'œil de dragon dans le volcan en criant :

« Eh Viggo ! C'est vrai que sous cet angle… NON ! Je ne préfère pas ! »

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi était magnifique, Viggo tenait tellement à cet objet qu'il avait failli sauter dans le volcan pour le récupérer, ce qui permit ainsi à Astrid de sortir de l'emprise de ses griffes. Je me préparai alors à le contrer dans un ultime combat, mais une partie du volcan se brisa sous l'effet de son poids, et l'entraîna rejoindre directement la lave…

« Viggo ! » hurlai-je en me précipitant au bord du volcan. Même si je le déteste, il n'en reste pas moins un adversaire admirable ! Je ne souhaitais pas non plus sa mort… Je sais que je suis bizarre de résonner comme cela, mais notre guerre contre les chasseurs de dragon qui venait de prendre fin ici et maintenant, avait le don de me rendre nostalgique…

* * *

 _PDV Astrid :_

Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui donne l'œil de dragon ! Et il le savait pertinemment, mais pourtant… À un moment, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait le lui donner ! Je lui fis donc un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais contre sa décision. Mais lorsqu'il le vit, il prit une expression que je compris tout de suite, il n'avait pas l'attention de me laisser me sacrifier. Quel bornée celui-là !  
Mais lorsqu'il commença à avoir un mince sourire aux lèvres, je compris aussitôt qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête… Puis il balança l'œil de dragon vers le volcan en criant.

« Eh Viggo ! C'est vrai que sous cet angle… NON ! Je ne préfère pas ! »

Je profitai alors aussitôt de l'occasion pour sauter du dos de ma dragonne et m'échapper de l'emprise de ce fou allié. Ce qui ne fut pas très compliqué puisqu'il sauta lui aussi pour récupérer cet objet auquel il accordait beaucoup trop d'importance.

Quand je le vis tomber dans le volcan, je ressentis au fond de moi un grand soulagement ! Enfin ! C'était fini ce cauchemar. Nous allions pouvoir parcourir le monde à la découverte de nouveaux dragons, et assurer la protection des nôtres. Cela me faisait du bien de pouvoir me dire que nous allions enfin tourner la page, et ouvrir une nouvelle histoire…

Mais j'avais l'impression qu'Harold ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille puisqu'il se précipita pour sauver Viggo. Heureusement il ne put le rattraper à temps ! Il regarda intensément le fond du volcan et déclara après quelques secondes:

« On aurait pas éviter que ça se finisse comme ça ! »

Je ne savais plus quoi penser... le voile de soulagement qui s'était installé, venait de s'envoler pour laisser place à de la culpabilité... En effet, si je ne m'étais pas faite avoir, on aurait pu éviter sa mort...

« Est-ce que ça va ? » furent les seuls mots que je parvins à lui dire à ce moment-là. Je m'en voulais un peu pour toute cette histoire...

« Ouai, ça va aller merci. » me dit-il tristement.

Je baissa les yeux, honteuse du peu de confiance que je lui avais accordé dernièrement.

« C'est enfin terminé ! » m'exclama-je avec peu d'enthousiasme.  
Mais devant son manque de réaction, j'enchaînai directement :

« C'est terminé Harold, pas vrai ? » insistai-je.

« Oui bien sûr ! C'est fini ! » il me tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner de moi, mais je tenais à m'excuser avant qu'il ne parte. Je le retins alors par la main.

« J'aurais dû t'écouter. Tu es notre chef, notre relation ne doit pas se mettre en travers de ça. Ça n'arrivera plus ! » J'aurais voulu continuer à lui dire ce que je pensais, mais il me coupa avant, je le laissai alors parler.

« Promets-moi juste que tu continueras à me dire ce que tu penses. Astrid je compte sur toi ! C'est ça qui fait qu'on est... nous ! Ok ? » me dit-il en me tendant sa main gauche. Je la pris alors avec mes deux mains en l'attirant vers moi.

« Ok ! » lui répondis-je avant de poser rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il y répondis avec plus de passion que je ne l'aurais pensé. Notre baiser était cour, mais il témoignait de tout l'amour qu'on se portait mutuellement.

* * *

 _PDV Varek :_

Nous venions d'atterrir avec Rustik et les jumeaux, puis nous regardions le spectacle qui s'ouvrit sous nos yeux ébahis : Harold et Astrid qui s'embrassent !

J'ai attendu tellement longtemps que cela se produise ! Dommage qu'Ingrid ne soit pas là pour voir ça avec nous.

Ingrid… ce prénom me fait mal maintenant. En effet depuis que ce fauteur de trouble est revenu, et en plus de notre côté, Ingrid n'est plus la même. Elle a décidé de repartir avec lui.  
Quand je pense que l'on était heureux avant qu'il ne vienne fourrer ses pattes là-dedans ! Il a pourtant tué toute sa famille et son village non de Thor ! Mais elle veut quand même pardonner à son frère…  
Enfin si telle est sa destinée et sa volonté, je ne peux qu'être heureux pour elle, je ne dois pas m'y opposer… De toute façon, même si l'envie m'en prenait, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire… Je souffre donc en silence… Essayant de retirer la flèche de l'amour qui m'avait touché en plein cœur…

* * *

 _PDV Rustik :_

Lorsque je les aie vu s'embrasser, mon seul ressenti était la joie ! La joie de savoir qu'ils n'allaient ni mourir, ni avoir des problèmes de dettes. Je me suis senti un peu idiot POU le coup, mais bon ça, personne ne le saura !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'irrésistible envie de lui asséner des coups-de-poing n'est pas venue me contrôler… Auparavant, lorsqu'un Viking s'approchait à moins d'un mètre d'Astrid, j'avais envie de le voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, je le cognai et cognai avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire « ouf ». Pourquoi maintenant quand je vois ce type unijambiste que je détestais il y a longtemps, embrasser avec passion la Viking qui m'était destinée, ça ne me fait rien ?

J'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne vois pas… Astrid était la fille la plus populaire de l'île, et en tant que meilleur Viking, elle me revenait de droit. Mais bizarrement, elle a toujours été insensible à mes marques d'affection… mais j'aimais ça en elle !

Ensuite il y a eu Ingrid… son portrait craché ! Quoique qu'un peu plus douce… Mais il a fallu que ce soit Varek qui vienne me l'a piqué ! J'y crois pas… comment ce gros balourd sans aucuns muscles, ni même un dragon puissant, arrive à me griller comme ça ? Franchement je ne sais toujours pas ce qui cloche chez moi…

* * *

 _PDV extérieur :_

Viggo n'était plus ! Ils avaient certes perdu l'œil de dragon dans cette ultime bataille, mais au moins les dragons n'étaient plus menacés par cette ordure. Cependant la perte de la rive leur fit plus de mal qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé… Le volcan qui trônait auparavant sur leur île avait explosé juste après l'ultime face à face entre Viggo et Harold.

C'était leur base secrète, leur endroit à eux ! Ils y avaient tout construit, et ils y avaient passé beaucoup de temps ! De plus l'absence de leurs parents était une chose plutôt agréable. Même Ingrid qui y avait passé peu de temps était désespérée…

Mais les plus désemparés dans toute cette histoire restaient les jumeaux, qui n'avaient pas supporté la disparition soudaine de leur île, en effet ils avaient retrouvé une pierre qui stipulait l'appartenance de la rive à la famille Thorston.

Il ne restait que des débris de bois qui flottaient à la surface, le reste avait été englouti par les eaux… ce désastre leur fit mal au cœur, Kognedur ne parlait plus, elle était affligée devant un tel spectacle !  
Son frère n'était pas son reste non plus, en effet son Poulet était mort dans l'explosion, et malheureusement, ce genre d'épreuve était très difficile à surmonter…

« POUUUUUULET ! » hurla-t-il devant les résidus de bois qui flottaient à la surface de l'eau…

On pouvait ressentir toute la souffrance de Kranedur devant la perte de son animal de compagnie…  
Ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes… et plus rien ne pouvaient les arrêter.

* * *

 _PDV Kranedur :_

Quand je vis Astrid et Harold s'embrasser, je n'ai pas tout compris. Je croyais qu'ils allaient mourir… si c'était aussi simple que cela, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? J'étais heureux pour eux, même Rustik ! Pourtant je croyais qu'il voulait sortir avec Astrid…  
Je dois avouer que je ne comprends rien à ce sentiment, c'est bête et stupide d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre plus que sois. Enfin tant que moi, ça ne m'arrive pas, ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils soient ensemble. Si on peut faire plus d'explosions avec ma sœur, ça m'arrange même !

Mais soudain, quand je sentis le volcan qui grondait, je compris aussitôt qu'il allait exploser. MON THOR POULET EST RESTÉ SUR LA RIVE !  
Mais il était trop tard, nous avions à peine eu le temps de monter sur nos dragons et de s'échapper, que le volcan avait déjà explosé et englouti une bonne partie de notre île…

Mon Poulet ! Mon précieux Poulet ! Je n'ai pas assez fait attention à lui, il m'était si précieux... C'était le seul qui me comprenait et restait avec moi par amour et non par dépit. Ses petites mimiques m'amusaient, ses petits bruits aussi… Son regard d'incompréhension quand je lui parlais...

« POULEEEEEET ! » hurlais-je à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

J'avais encore tellement de choses à lui montrer, tellement de moments à passer avec lui !  
Je me rappelle encore de ma rencontre avec ce dernier, nous venions d'arriver sur l'île, je m'étais réveillé en pleine nuit à cause d'un bruit, dont j'étais persuadé que c'était des serpents géants capables d'avaler une personne et ensuite de vomir ses bouts d'os !  
J'avançais lentement dans la pénombre, mon corps tremblait et des bruits étranges me faisaient peur… J'avais aperçu une ombre et j'étais sûr que c'était des Rats-Yak !  
Et c'est là que je l'ai vu; Poulet ! Je voulais le manger en petit-déj au début…  
Puis j'avais vu un énorme monstre à l'époque, toute la bande pensait que j'étais fou, même ma propre sœur !  
Alors j'avais demandé à Poulet de leur dire ce qu'il avait vu, mais il n'a pas voulu m'aider devant les autres… Pfff traître de Poulet !  
Pourtant au fil du temps, je me suis attaché à lui, il était toujours avec moi, à me suivre où que j'aille ! Puis j'ai décidé de tout lui pardonner, et nous avions formé la plus belle des équipes…

« Poulet je t'aime ! Tu étais mon seul animal de compagnie, et tu seras irremplaçable ! Je te promets de penser à toi souvent, dors bien là où tu es, tu as bien mérité le repos éternel, même si tu aurais dû mourir d'une façon plus digne, je te promets d'honorer ta mémoire comme il le faudra ! »

« POUULEEEET ! Attend-moi ! Promis, un jour je viendrai te retrouver ! Je prendrai soin de toi. Tu sera toujours mon précieux ami, personne ne pourra te remplacer ! »

Je n'aimais pas pleurer… c'était pour les faibles ! Pourtant là je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mes larmes ne cessent de couler, je n'avais jamais pleuré auparavant ! Les larmes sont salées… je ne savais pas… c'est plutôt bon ! Mais j'espère ne plus jamais devoir vivre ce genre d'épreuves… jamais !

* * *

 _PDV extérieur :_

Kranedur et Kognedur étaient restés toute la journée devant cette effroyable horreur… Kognedur pouvait ressentir la détresse de son frère devant la perte de son Poulet, et elle se décida à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire; prendre son frère dans ses bras.  
Elle savait qu'il en avait besoin, il devait savoir qu'elle était là pour l'aider, et qu'ils surmonteraient cette épreuve ensemble ! La chaleur corporelle de sa sœur lui fit plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait soupçonné. Dans ces moments-là, avoir le soutien de Kognedur était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin sur Beurk, ils firent un tumulus en souvenir de son animal de compagnie, ils déposèrent des graines et des plumes devant, ainsi qu'un livre d'histoire en raison du fait que Poulet adorait les récits de Kranedur.

Sa sœur et lui avait besoin de faire le point sur eux-mêmes, ils éclipsèrent toute la journée suivante avec Prout et Pète dans la forêt. On les laissa tranquille, comprenant qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls tous les deux. La perte de leur île plus celle de Poulet ne devait être facile ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Même si Kranedur aurait dû être le plus infecté, la peine que ressentait ce dernier attristait très profondément sa sœur…

* * *

 _PDV Harold :_

Les jumeaux étaient dans un bien triste état… Malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire pour les aider… À part me montrer plus indulgent avec eux, essayer de les faire sourire, et montrer que je suis là pour eux, il n'y a malheureusement pas grand-chose à faire dans ce genre de situation. Seul le temps arrive à effacer les séquelles de la perte d'un être cher. Enfin… parfois même, le temps n'y parvient pas, et l'on souffre éternellement, tout dépend de notre attachement à cette personne.  
Parfois on ne va y repenser que de temps en temps, ou alors cela viendra nous hanter toute notre vie… tout dépend aussi de notre force mentale et quel rôle le défunt a joué dans notre vie…

Je n'aime pas ce genre de situation, je suis perdu et je ne sais que faire… Mais il n'y a rien à faire ! Nous subissons juste cette épreuve… C'est ça, le fameux cycle de la vie !

Je me décidai à penser à autre chose, maintenant que la rive avait disparu ainsi que l'œil de dragon, je devais savoir ce que nous allions faire à présent !  
Il y avait-il d'autres chasseurs de dragon à part Viggo et Ryker ? Sûrement que oui, mais le monde est trop vaste pour que nous puissions tous les combattre. Après il restait peut-être d'autres Vikings qui étaient toujours en guerre contre les dragons ? Sait-on jamais ?

Il fallait que je parle de ça avec mon père; je rentrai donc chez moi, Krokmou sur mes talons, quand soudain une main rassurante se posa délicatement sur mon épaule droite. Je pus imaginer sans aucunes hésitations à qui appartenait cette délicieuse main.

* * *

 _PDV Astrid :_

Je vis Harold repartir chez lui, de toute évidence cette histoire de perte de l'œil de dragon l'avait sûrement l'affecté plus que raison. Il fallait que je lui parle avant qu'il ne passe sa nuit à faire des cauchemars.  
Instinctivement je posai ma main sur son épaule, il s'arrêta net, puis il mit quelques secondes à se retourner, un sourire illuminant son si beau visage.

« Alors tu comptais aller où comme ça ? » lui dis-je amusée.

« Je comptais simplement me reposer et penser à… à tout ça quoi ! » me répondit-il mal à l'aise.

Je pouvais sentir qu'il ne voulait pas trop m'en parler, si tel était son souhait, je me devais de respecter son choix. Cependant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui.

« Harold… tu sais bien que rien de ce qui s'est passé n'est de ta faute ! Tu as fait le bon choix devant Viggo, jamais je n'aurais accepté qu'il récupère l'œil de dragon. C'était… c'était plutôt à moi de faire attention ! C'est de ma faute si nous avons perdu l'œil de dragon, si je ne m'étais pas fait prendre… »

« Stop ! » me coupa-t-il fermement ! « Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire Astrid, et pour être honnête je trouve ça adorable… Tu essayes de te remettre la faute pour ne pas que je culpabilise. Mais ce n'est absolument pas de la tienne Astrid, c'est lui qui en est la cause, et tu as raison, j'ai fait le bon choix ! Car jamais je n'aurais accepté qu'il te touche une seconde de plus ! » me dit-il en me serrant contre lui.  
Cependant je senti ses bras qui tremblaient légèrement… Le souvenir de ce face-à-face doit encore le hanter, ses émotions doivent être bouleversées… La peur, l'inquiétude, le soulagement, la joie, la tristesse et le questionnement...

J'aimerais tant pouvoir l'aider. De plus je sais qu'il aimerait bien venir en aide aux jumeaux car il se sent responsable de ce qu'il leur ait arrivé… mais il ne doit pas !

Je répondis alors à son étreinte, puis je l'embrassai avec passion, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai fait cela, mais je le sentais en détresse et j'avais envie de lui prouver que j'étais là pour le soutenir. Il y répondit avec ferveur, il glissa doucement sa langue sur mes lèvres, demandant sûrement l'accès à ma bouche que je lui donnai immédiatement.  
Nos langues se touchèrent timidement au début, puis petit à petit, notre baiser s'approfondit, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire frissonner de plaisir. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'en séparer. Tremblant d'émotion, les joues rougies, le souffle saccadé, je peux affirmer sans hésitations que ce baiser lui avait énormément plu.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi. » lui dis-je dans une douceur infinie, ce qui me surprit moi-même.

« Merci Astrid, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ! » me souffla-t-il.

Puis il m'embrassa une dernière avant de rentrer chez lui. De mon côté, je me dirigeai vers ma maison, heureuse de retrouver mes parents, la nuit tomba assez vite, le vent soufflait très fort, dans mon lit je commençai à m'endormir paisiblement, mais tout à coup, une odeur puis un bruit me réveilla brutalement !

* * *

 _ **Voili, voilou !**_

 _ **Alors je ne sais pas vous, mais cette histoire de point de vue me laisse perplexe... Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça rende très bien :/  
**_

 _ **Et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_  
 _ **Je me je me fierai à vos commentaires ! ^^**_

 ** _Oui vous avez bien lu, on commence direct avec une mort...  
_** ** _Je tiens à préciser que j'adore Poulet ! Mais tout le monde est mortel... x)  
_** ** _Je devrais peut-être la mettre T finalement ?_**

 _ **Alors oui, on ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il arrive à Astrid, bah... la suite au prochain épisode xD**_  
 _ **Sinon vous pensez que c'est quoi ? (j'aime bien avoir votre avis ! :D)**_

 _ **Sur ce,**_  
 _ **Gros zoubi !**_


	2. Terrible accident !

**_Bonjour mes p'tits loups ! ;)_**

 ** _Alors oui je sais, j'ai énormément de retard ! J'étais censé publier pendant les vacances d'octobre, mais j'ai eu tellement de boulot que je n'ai presque pas eu de temps pour moi x)_**

 ** _Enfin bref, sinon avez-vous vu la nouvelle saison non de Thor ?! Magnifique non ? En particulier le vol nocturne entre Tempête et Krokmou ! Enfin je ne spoil pas, peut-être que certains ne l'on pas encore vu, alors je vais me taire x)_**

 ** _Et vous alors, comment allez-vous ? ;)_**

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **CeriseDance :**_ Coucou ma petite Cerise, cela me fait plaisir de te voir parmi les lecteurs/trices de cette fiction ^^ Je te remercie aussi pour ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ! Et pour l'odeur... bah... réponse right now ! :D Bonne lecture ^^

 _ **Louise :**_ Coucou ! Je suis ravie de voir que tu lis aussi cette fiction ! Cela me fait très plaisir, je débute en tant "qu'écrivaine" (je met des guillemets, car c'est juste un passe-temps) et je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire ! Cela me fait donc plaisir de voir que tu m'encourage ! :D Alors pour le PDV de Kognedur... bah... right now ! xD Et ensuite pour l'amour interdit, ça va venir... je ne sais pas encore dans combien de chapitre exactement mais ça va venir ^^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

 _ **Sissi1789 :**_ Coucou toi ! ça fait vraiment longtemps ! J'espère te retrouver très prochainement sur le fofo ;) En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Et puis pour Poulet... bah... je pense qu'elle est heureuse là où elle est, et puis que tout le monde doit mourir un jour ou l'autre... De plus dans Dragon 2, elle n'est plus présente malheureusement x) Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas faire mourir tous les personnages xD Bonne lecture !

 _ **La petite Viking :**_ Hello ! Alors tes reviews m'ont bien fait rire xD Oui je sais que c'est sadique de couper comme ça mais que veux-tu ? Comme ça tu images quelle suite il pourrait y avoir, et le plaisir d'attendre grandi :D Mais bon, je sais que j'ai un peu traînée pour cette suite, alors la voici ;) Une boule puante pour qu'elle se fasse kidnappée ? mdr j'y aurai jamais pensé xD Je suis désolé, mais pas de Hiccstrid pour ce chapitre, peut être au prochain, qui sait ? ^^ Aller bonne lecture !

 _ **RanxShin59 :**_ Hello mon sucre d'orge ! :D Tu sais à quel point je t'aime ? ^^ Et je sais à quel point je suis en retard xD Enfin bon, me voici avec la suite de cette fic, et j'espère sincèrement que les modifications que j'ai faites te plairont x) Oui c'est vrai, après relecture de ton OS, le début est pareil ! Enfin il est comme dans la série du coup. Merci pour ce détail, je n'avais jamais fais gaffe :o J'ai relu 4 fois, si il y encore des fautes, je te jure que je vais aller me pendre x) Oui j'ai plus de mal avec Varek, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avoue que c'est le perso que j'aime le moins dans la série... ^^' Je te jure que ton compliment pour le Hiccstrid m'a vraiment touché, merci beaucoup ! Alors, pour le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas encore xD Hiccstrid, bien évidemment ! Des morts... bah le chapitre commence déjà avec la mort de poulet donc... oui xD Haroldmou, il y en aura tout au long, et Aspête (ou alors Temptstrid xD) aussi ! Pour le Vagrid je suis moins fan... j'en fais déjà dans l'autre fic, donc sûrement pas dans celle-ci x) Daaaaaagur mon bébé ! Sûrement que oui, car je l'aime vraiment ce perso ! Et des nouveaux méchants bien sûr ! Pour pimenter un peu les choses ! Nyak ! Nyak ! Nyak ! Sinon je te souhaite une bonne lecture, s'pèce de queen du sadisme va ! ;p

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Terrible accident !

 _PDV Kognedur :_

Le bruit que fit la pluie en venant se heurter contre ma hutte me leva soudain d'un profond sommeil auquel je m'étais adonnée il y a quelques instants. J'eus beau me tourner dans tous les sens, rien n'y fit ! Je ne parvins pas à retrouver le pays des rêves. Je me levai alors, je sortis de ma hutte pour admirer ce spectacle que m'offrait Thor. Les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient en cadence offraient un son tellement doux à mes oreilles, accompagnées des notes de couleurs, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. En effet j'avais toujours aimé les orages. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais la vue d'un éclair me fascinait ! Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi captivant ! Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, une partie du ciel recouvert par le manteau noir de la nuit s'était éclairé ! La plupart du temps, le pic de lumière était blanc, mais il arrivait quelques fois qu'il soit violet ou bleu clair ! Enfin, le temps de poser mes yeux sur cet éclair qu'il était déjà fini… Puis quelles dizaines de secondes plus tard, j'attendis le bruit du tonnerre qui avait du retard…

« BADABOUM ! » quel bruit splendide ! À chaque fois que ce son venait sonner à mes oreilles, j'en avais des frissons… J'avais l'impression que la nature criait, qu'elle exprimait toute sa rage et sa colère envers les humains ! Je décidai alors de l'accompagner, j'inspirai, puis je libérai un cri puissant qui sorti directement de mes cordes vocales !

« WHAAAAA ! » Mon Thor que cela faisait du bien de libérer toutes les émotions que l'on enferme à l'intérieur de soi ! Le dernier jour a été riche en émotions et… j'avais besoin d'évacuer tout cela ! Un bon cri de rage pour tout laisser s'échapper !

Pourtant la vue de ce tableau me donnait un sentiment d'impuissance, nous ne sommes pas grand-chose finalement, un simple grain de sable parmi l'immensité du désert, une simple goutte d'eau parmi l'incommensurable océan….

Nous sommes petits et impuissant face au pouvoir dévastateur de Thor ! Simples mortels qui se pensent parfois plus importants qu'ils ne le sont réellement…

Pourtant en admirant cette pluie battante, j'avais l'impression d'être en harmonie totale avec le monde ! D'être seule dans l'Univers !

Le souci avec ces déluges, c'est que l'on ne peut pas se rendormir. Trop de pensées m'ont envahies, et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser.

Mais c'est comme si Thor avait su qu'il m'avait réveillé puisque la pluie s'arrêta finalement.

Je commençai alors à essayer de retrouver mon sommeil perdu, mais ce soir-là, j'avais bien fais de rester éveillé, car en effet ce que j'entendis au loin… ressemblait à un cauchemar…

Je me suis alors précipitée à ma fenêtre et ce que je vis cette nuit-là, hantera ma mémoire à tout jamais !

* * *

 _PDV extérieur :_

Des flammes, d'immenses flammes d'une taille anormale s'échappaient d'une maison, et léchaient au passage les amas d'objets qui s'effritaient en se couvrant de suie à leur contact.

L'odeur était insoutenable, une épaisse fumée grisâtre et rougeâtre s'envolait haut dans le manteau de la nuit. Le bruit du crépitement des flammes avait réveillé toute la population de Beurk. Tous les habitants se précipitèrent vers la mer avec des sceaux, en espérant pouvoir arrêter cette fournaise avant qu'elle ne ravage toutes les autres maisons du village. Harold arriva sur les lieux du désastre et son sang ne fit qu'un tour, c'était la maison des Hofferson qui était en proie aux flammes !

* * *

 _PDV Harold :_

Quand Krokmou me réveilla brutalement, je ne compris pas tout de suite les raisons de son inquiétude. Il semblait agité et vouloir me montrer quelque chose d'important. Je descendis donc rapidement trois par trois les marches de l'escalier, puis je me rendis compte que mon père avait quitté notre logis, sans aucunes traces. Je me dépêchai donc de suivre mon dragon en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se tramait. Puis à peine je fus sorti dehors, que je croisai plusieurs vikings qui courraient tous vers l'ouest du village. Non de Thor mais que se passait-il ? Puis j'en vis plusieurs avec des sceaux remplis d'eau, je compris alors aussitôt, il devait y avoir un incendie.

Je couru alors le plus rapidement possible vers l'origine du feu et ce que je vis me glaça le sang ; la maison d'Astrid était en train de brûler aussi rapidement que du papier !

« ASSSSSSTRIIIIIIIID ! » hurlai-je, en espérant qu'elle soit encore vivante et qu'elle m'entende, mais rien… le néant… j'étais pétrifié, je ne pouvais pas bouger… savoir la femme que j'aime dans les flammes m'horrifiait plus que tout ! Surtout que mourir brulé est la plus douloureuse des morts…

Puis tous à coup, j'entendis des cris horribles venant de l'intérieur du braisier, des hurlements terrifiants qui vous pourchasseront tout le reste de votre vie !

« S'il vous plait ! J'ai une femme et une fille à sauver ! » le cri de désespoir sonnait pour moi comme un soulagement, Astrid était encore en vie, mais pour combien de temps ? En effet le feu gagna rapidement du terrain, trop rapidement même !

* * *

 _PDV Varek :_

Tout le monde se dépêcha d'aller chercher des sceaux pour les remplir d'eau, une chaîne se mit rapidement en place pour se les faire passer, mais c'était peine perdu. Ils n'allaient pas assez vite et le feu allait se propager aux autres maisons… J'entendis vaguement les ordres de Stoïk mais mon attention se posa sur Harold qui regardait avec désespoir les braises envahir la maison, il avait le regard perdu… Puis tout à coup, il se retourna violemment vers Krokmou et grimpât sur son dos pour s'envoler vers la mer, mais qu'avait-il en tête ?

La maison d'Astrid est en train de brûler et lui il s'en va ? Je ne comprenais pas ! Tout se passait trop vite pour que mon cerveau puisse assimiler la situation.

Je préférai de pas m'attarder sur cela et essaya de trouver un moyen de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison, mais toutes les issues étaient en proies aux flammes. La fumée faisant suffoquées les villageois, et nous empêchait de bien voir.

Puis tout à coup, j'entendis plusieurs hurlements qui me glacèrent le sang ! C'était des cris de personnes à l'agonie… je compris aussitôt que l'on ne pouvait plus espérer, la famille Hofferson venait de vivre son dernier sommeil… avant le repos éternel !

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux… tout était fini…

* * *

 _PDV extérieur :_

Harold qui avait compris que le feu allait se propager très rapidement, avait décidé qu'il fallait agir en conséquence, les chaines d'hommes pour transporter les sceaux d'eaux n'étaient pas suffisant, il fallait plus d'eau, et en plus grande quantité !

L'adrénaline du moment, plus le fait qu'Astrid soit en danger, le cerveau d'Harold réfléchissait à une extrême vitesse ! Plus le temps de se poser trente-six miles questions ! Il partit précipitamment sur le dos de Krokmou pour aller chercher des ébouillantueurs. Il savait que son Furie Nocturne allait très vite et que ces derniers accepteraient de les aider. Il alla voir Bouillie, ce dragon qui avait été blessé auparavant mais qui avait réussi à survivre grâce aux cheveux de Kognedur.

Il arriva rapidement dans le coin où vivent ces dragons, il en vit à la surface de l'eau et se rapprocha d'eux, il mit sa main en avant pour que ceux-ci comprennent qu'il ne venait pas en ennemi, Bouillie le reconnut aussitôt et déposa sa tête au creux de sa main.

C'était son moment préféré, crée des liens avec des dragons, avoir ce contact avec ceux-ci lui faisait pleinement prendre conscience de leur humanité et de leur sentiments. Un magnifique moment qui lui fit oublier pendant une fraction de seconde ce pourquoi il était venu. Un doux moment de chaleur et de réconfort, où Bouillie comprit le désespoir qui habitait Harold à ce moment-là.

Krokmou poussa un cri de détresse pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin d'eux. Les dragons se regardèrent quelques instants avant de le suivre.

Très rapidement Harold et les dragons arrivèrent sur Beurk, les ébouillantueurs comprirent aussitôt leur rôle à jouer dans cette histoire et aspergèrent d'eau la maison en feu, et toutes les flammes s'éteignirent en peu de temps.

* * *

 _PVD Harold :_

C'est bon la pression redescend. La maison n'est plus en flammes. Je remerciai très sincèrement les dragons qui étaient venus nous porter secours, Kognedur reconnu très facilement Bouillie et le félicita. De mon côté mon père arriva près de moi et me souffla :

« Très bien fils ! Tu ferras un chef digne de ce nom plus tard ! » son sourire était sincère et je sentais qu'il était fière de moi. J'aurais aimé apprécier ce moment d'avantage mais le fait de savoir qu'Astrid était peut-être morte m'en empêcha, je me précipitai donc vers la maison, mais je me stoppai net quand je vis Varek au sol en train de verser quelques larmes…

Ça n'annonçait rien de bon, je sentis une vive douleur me tordre le ventre, une boule se forma dans ma gorge….

« ASTRID ?! » hurlai-je pour savoir si elle était encore en vie, mais rien, aucunes réponses. Des gouttes d'eau vinrent perler mes yeux… Varek se retourna vers moi et me pris dans ses bras…

« Je suis désolé Harold ! » me murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots. « Mais malheureusement je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ce désastre ! Toutes les portes étaient en proies aux flammes et à la fumée… J'ai entendus des cris déchirant venir de l'intérieur… La famille Hofferson a été une très belle famille… Paix à leur âme ! »

Je le repoussai violement !

« Stop ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi Varek ! Arrête ! Arrête, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas morts ! »

« ASSSSSSSTRIIIIIIIID ! » hurlai-je de plus belle.

Mais le silence était maître mot…

Le néant total ! La fumée noir s'échappait encore de la maison, une odeur insupportable était présente, mais aucunes preuves de leur présence… Aucuns bruits, aucuns sons…

Pour moi, la terre s'est arrêtée de tourner. Elle n'était plus ronde, mais plate, comme un immense désert uniforme et dont on ne voit pas le bout. Comme un incommensurable océan dépourvu de vagues et à l'horizon indiscernable.

* * *

 _PDV Rustik :_

Lorsque j'ai vu la maison des Hofferson en feu, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, je me suis précipité pour aller aider les vikings à apporté de l'eau vers la maison. Mais le feu se propageait trop vite, nous étions trop lents et nous n'avions pas assez d'eau. La panique gagna rapidement tout le village, certains essayaient de protéger leur enfant d'un tel spectacle, d'autres encore se cachaient pour pleurer silencieusement. Ce genre d'évènements a toujours fait peur aux vikings ! Pas à moi bien sûr, je n'ai peur de rien ! Mais… les flammes rouges sont difficiles à arrêter et elles gagnent rapidement du terrain. Des populations entières de vikings ont été détruites à cause de cela ! En effet on raconte qu'une fois, les vikings avaient mis de la nourriture de côté dans un bâtiment en bois qu'ils appelaient la réserve, pour pouvoir passer l'hiver. Mais l'hiver venu, le bâtiment pris feu et ils n'avaient plus rien à manger… Seul les vikings les plus forts s'en sont sortis, ils avaient été obligés de manger leur compagnons pour pouvoir survivre ! Quelle triste histoire…

Alors quand je vis Harold arrivé avec 3 ébouillantueurs pour arrêter cet effroyable incendie, je ne peux pas exprimer le soulagement que j'en ressenti ! Une bouffée de joie s'était emparée de moi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant la hutte.

Seul le squelette noir de la maison était apparent, il ne reste que de cet édifice, qu'un vulgaire morceau de façade qui a été étroitement épargné…

Tout n'est plus que ruine et misère, la fumée est partie, emportant avec elle les souvenirs de la famille Hofferson. Autrement dit, il ne restait plus rien ! À part des cendres, et encore des cendres… Je sentis mon cœur se déchirer quand je vis Harold à terre, et Varek qui pleurait silencieusement à côté. D'ordinaire si j'avais vu Varek verser autant de larmes, je me serai moqué de lui immédiatement, mais pas dans ces conditions-là !

Quand je vis les cadavres éteins des parents d'Astrid, mon esprit s'arrêta, j'étais comme paralysé.

Tous les viking du village formèrent rapidement un cercle autour des débris de la maison… Un silence de mort régnait…

* * *

 _PDV extérieur :_

Le corps d'Astrid était introuvable, seul les cadavres carbonisées des parents étaient présent, enfin des cadavres… des squelettes plutôt ! Car il ne restait aucunes traces de chair, le feu avait tout emporté… Les squelettes étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils sont morts ensembles, jusqu'à la fin !

Tous les vikings qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de ce désastre mirent leur mains sur leur cœur, et levèrent la tête vers le ciel, comme pour accompagner les deux victimes vers le Valhala. Stoïk pris alors la parole :

« Voyez cela, je vois mon père. Voyez cela, je vois ma mère, je vois mes frères, je vois mes sœurs. Les voilà qui m'appellent et me demandent de prendre place à leur côtés, dans le palais du Valhala, là où les braves vivent à jamais ! » dit-il sans laisser entrevoir ses émotions.

« Préparez le bateau-tombe ! » ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

Mais Harold ne comprenait pas où était le corps d'Astrid… avait-elle été entièrement brulée par les flammes ? Auquel cas, ses cendres se seraient mélangés avec les cendres de la maison et du mobilier, donc impossible à différencier…

« ASTRID ! » appela-t-il une dernière fois !

Mais toujours pas de réponse… Il était abattu ! Il s'effondra au sol dans un fracas non dissimulé… Alertant son père qui se précipita à son chevet.

« Harold ! Harold que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Mais Harold ne put répondre, des larmes venaient perlés ses yeux, sa bouche entrouverte, son esprit avait disparue, son cerveau était au point mort et la seule phrase qu'il pouvait sortir était :

« Astrid est… morte ? » il l'a répétait en boucle, encore et encore, comme un vieux disque qui ne pouvait plus s'éteindre…

Il ne voyait plus rien tant ses yeux étaient noyés dans l'eau salé. Ses mains salies par la suie, et son cœur déchiré par un tel spectacle !

Son père était désemparé, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son fils…

* * *

 _PDV Astrid :_

Je me réveillai en sursaut alertée par un bruit fracassant, puis je commençai à sentir une odeur bizarre… une odeur de brulé ! Je descendis trois par trois les marches de l'escalier avant de me stopper net devant un tel spectacle, ma maison était en feu ! Des fumées toxiques s'échappaient de la combustion du bois. Comment cet incendie a-t-il pu se produire ? Sûrement à cause d'un éclair. D'ailleurs la pluie s'était arrêtée depuis pas mal de temps. Mais mon sang se glaça en pensant que mes parents étaient peut-être encore dans leur chambre… je m'avançai alors dans le but de ses retrouver, en essayant d'éviter la fumée, je me positionnai le plus près du sol.

La lueur de l'incendie éclairait le salon devenu presque que poussière, les cris, le bruit augmentaient ! Le craquement des murs, des planchers qui s'écroulaient, le ronflement des flammes qui augmentaient de violence ; je sentais une chaleur incommode qui commençait à me suffoquer.

Puis j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom. C'était eux ! Ils étaient monté à l'étage pendant que j'essayais de les retrouver, mais je fus soudain pris de vertiges… les poussières et la fumée grisâtre m'empoisonnaient de l'intérieur, je devais partir, et vite ! Je ne pus réussir à me remettre debout, le nuage de smog m'en empêchait, de plus il faisait tellement chaud que je ne pouvais plus faire un mouvement. Mais je me sentis levé de terre, en effet mon père venait de me sauver la vie ! Il se précipita dans ma chambre où il fermi la porte. Nous étions tous les trois, en haut, à attendre notre châtiment, car nous savions que nous étions condamnés, personne ne peut arrêter cette fournaise….

« S'il vous plait ! J'ai une femme et une fille à sauver ! » hurla mon père dans l'espoir que les vikings éteignirent le feu rapidement.

« Astrid… » continua-t-il les yeux embrumés de larmes…

« Même si j'ai été un peu violant avec toi… même si je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point je suis fière de toi… saches que je t'aime ! De tout mon cœur ! Tu es… notre adorable petite viking ! Astrid… sans peur… Hofferson ! Ne l'oublie jamais ! Jamais… » me dit-il en sanglotant…

Je n'avais jamais vu mon père pleurer, c'était la première fois, et… sans doute la dernière…

Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour mon père, un viking fière et courageux, puisse laisser entrevoir ses émotions… Cela me fit prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions… En effet, je pensais naïvement que nous avions un espoir de nous en échapper…

Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Odin veut nous voir à ses côtés dans le palais du Valhala ! Mes parents et moi, nous nous serions très fort les uns contre les autres, nous voulions partir ensemble… dans un amour infini.

Mais d'un seul coup, sans crier gare, le plafond de ma chambre s'effondra et une grosse poutre nous tomba dessus. Sans que j'aie eu le temps de dire «ouf », mon père me poussa violement contre la fenêtre. Je criai de douleur, mais cette douleur-là n'était rien comparée à celle que je ressentais au plus profond de mes tripes ! Mon père venait encore une fois de me sauver la vie… mes parents se sont sacrifier pour me sauver…

En effet à cause de la chute de la poutre, mes parents furent pris au piège… ils ne pouvaient plus s'échapper, et je vis les flammes les engloutir en un rien de temps…

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » hurlai-je de toutes mes forces ! L'effroyable spectacle que je vis ce soir-là était le plus atroce cauchemar qu'un être humain pourrait vivre ! Voir ses propres parents mourir sous ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire…

Cette poutre est tombée pour moi, comme la lame d'une guillotine !

Je suis restée choquée, paralysé pendant un moment… Mon cerveau ne contrôlait plus rien, je priai pour que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, mais quand je réouvris mes yeux, cet effroyable spectacle était toujours devant moi… des larmes d'injustices et de rage venaient perlés mes joues rougies et pleines de suie… Je criai de toutes mes forces, sans jamais m'arrêter.

Puis après un moment qui me sembla interminable, je me stoppai, je ne devais pas y penser tout de suite, là maintenant je devais réfléchir à un moyen de m'échapper d'ici, au moins pour que le sacrifice de mes parents ne soit pas vain…

Mais tout à coup, une autre poutre du plafond s'effondra et elle arriva sur moi à une vitesse phénoménale… Allais-je mourir ce soir ?

* * *

 _ **Tin ! Tin ! Tin !**_

 _ **La fille pas trop chiante à couper à ce moment-là xD**_

 _ **Enfin bon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai commencé la fic avec les points de vues, du coup je pense que je vais la faire entièrement comme ça ! Ça ne gêne pas trop ?**_

 _ **OUI JE SAIS ! Après Poulet ce sont les parents d'Astrid qui rejoignent le Valhala x) Mais j**_ _ **e vous rassure, je ne compte pas faire une mort à chaque chapitre... quoi que... ? xD**_

 _ **Et Astrid alors ? Vous pensez qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Ou alors elle va rejoindre ses parents ?**_

 _ **Sinon je pense publier dans le courant de la semaine « Un plan bien ficelé ! » tout dépend si j'ai beaucoup de boulot ou pas x)**_

 _ **Breeeeeef, prenez soin de vous ! Et à la prochaine ! ;)**_


	3. Désespoir infini !

_**Coucou mes p'tits loups ! ;)**_

 _ **JE SAIS JE SUIS MEGA EN RETARD ! (Enfin bon, c'est pas comme si on avait l'habitude maintenant ? ^^')**_

 _ **Bref, après ce long temps sans publier, me revoilà avec la suite de cette fiction, j'ai galéré pour l'écrire, aucune inspiration, en fait l'histoire deviendra plus intéressante par la suite ! ;)**_

 _ **Sinon vous en avez pensé quoi de la dernière saison de Dragon ? Plutôt sympa non ? Par contre je n'ai pas trop compris le délire de Rustik et Varek qui tombent amoureux de Kognedur juste en la sauvant... je pense que ça a été ajouté au dernier moment en mode "Mince on avait oublier" x)**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 _ **Sissi1789 :**_ Coucou toi, ça faisait longtemps ! Comment ça va ? Je sais que c'est cruel ! NYAK ! NYAK ! NYAK ! Et j'ai encore coupé de manière cruelle cette fois, désolé x) Par contre, je mettrai moins de temps à publier la suite, sinon je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)

 _ **Krokmou-Cerise :**_ Helloooooooo ma petite ! :D Heureuse de te revoir ! Oui je sais j'ai coupé à un moment vraiment sadique, mais c'est devenu un peu ma spécialité je crois xD Si tu as pensé à l'incendie, je te dis bravo alors, car ce n'était pas forcément évident ! :) Oui mais leur mort est hyper importante pour le reste de l'histoire tu verra ;) Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Bisous !

 _ **Louise :**_ Salut chère Louise ! Pardonne mon retard s'il te plait. Je dois avouer que les études prennent beaucoup de temps, il faudrait 3h en plus dans chaque heure ! xD Je crois que tout me monde m'a reproché la coupure, alors ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je prend plaisir à couper sadiquement x) Alors j'avais aussi pensé à faire un kidnapping, mais pour le coup, je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée sur ses ennemies, que lui voudraient-elle ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ? etc... Du coup l'incendie était plus probable. Voilà, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : Désespoir infini !_

 _PDV Stoïk :_

Comment un tel désastre a-t-il pu se produire ? L'incendie s'est propagé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Tout est parti si vite… J'avais beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, rien ne venait. L'origine précise de l'incendie devait sûrement être la foudre, je ne vois rien d'autre qui aurait pu causer un tel ravage.

Nous sommes faibles face aux immenses pouvoirs des Dieux, ils étaient sûrement très en colère contre nous et l'ont fait payer aux Hoffersons, qui étaient pourtant de valeureux vikings. J'ai vu les flammes grignoter leur petite maison, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ce désastre, c'était pourtant mon rôle de chef…

Quand la fumée se dissipât, nous pûmes apercevoir les cadavres des parents Hoffersons, dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Je dû réellement prendre sur moi pour ne pas laisser couler quelques larmes. Je suis un viking non de Thor ! Et un vrai viking qui se respecte ne pleure jamais… jamais… Mais cela me rappelait tellement de souvenirs atroces, que j'ai dû faire un effort surhumain pour ériger une barrière dans mes yeux pour empêcher l'eau salé de passer.

En tant que chef, je récitai alors quelques mots pour accompagner les âmes des défunts vers le Valhala :

« Voyez cela, je vois mon père. Voyez cela, je vois ma mère. Je vois mes frères, je vois mes sœurs. Les voilà qui m'appellent et me demandent de prendre place à leurs côtés, dans le Palais de Valhala, là où les braves vivent à jamais ! »

Puis après cette tirade dite d'un ton solennel, j'ordonnai à mes hommes de préparer le bateau-tombe, il leur fallait bien des obsèques dignes de ce nom.

Je m'apprêtai à transporter les restants de corps des Hoffersons dans le bateau quand soudain, un énorme bruit me fit tourner la tête vers la source de ce vacarme, et je vis Harold à terre.

Je fus pris de panique et je me précipitai à son chevet pour savoir s'il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose de grave. Je fus soulagé et à la fois attristé lorsque je constatai qu'il n'était que blessé mentalement.

En tant que fier viking, il était normal que je m'inquiète plus pour sa santé physique que mental. D'autant plus que j'étais impuissant face à une situation comme celle-là, jamais nous n'avons eu de véritables discussions lui et moi… Chose regrettable d'ailleurs…

« Harold ! Harold que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ? » furent les seules paroles que je sus dire en cet instant précis. Bien sûr que tout n'allait pas bien, pourtant j'étais incapable de jouer avec les mots comme il le faisait si bien, la seule véritable force que je possédais était la force physique moi, je n'étais pas réellement habitué au reste. Je laissais ces émotions dans un coin de ma tête et je faisais comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées, c'est comme cela que je fonctionne depuis que je suis né. Mais lorsque j'entendis sortir de sa bouche les mots : « Astrid est…. morte ? » je compris alors immédiatement de quoi il retournait.

Que voulez-vous faire dans ces cas-là ? Rien ! Il n'y a rien à faire… à part honorer comme il se doit sa mémoire, et la faire survivre dans nos cœurs, le chagrin que peut ressentir une personne qui vient de perdre l'élu de son cœur est tellement fort et puissant, que peu importe la présence des autres, cet obstacle ne serait jamais véritablement surmonté, il restera toujours un trou, un vide dans son cœur, et personne ne pourra le combler. Je sais de quoi je parle puisque j'ai vécu la même souffrance lorsque Valka m'a été arrachée des mains… Mais je devais éviter de penser à cela maintenant, il ne fallait pas que je perde mon sang froid ! Je me reconcentra donc sur mon fils qui était en proie au désespoir.

Pourtant la seule chose que je pouvais faire à ce moment-là était de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui faire profiter de toute ma chaleur corporelle, lui faire sentir que j'étais là pour lui et que jamais de le l'abandonnerai. Je me sentais tellement impuissant et désemparé à ce moment-là, je ne savais plus quoi dire… quoi faire…

Au final la douleur que ressent la personne en deuil est presque aussi forte que la personne qui souffre avec elle, car elle se trouve dans l'incapacité à aider celle qu'elle aime.

Et c'est ainsi que je souffre je silence, avec mon fils dans mes bras…

* * *

 _PDV Harold :_

Tout ! Tout était allé si vite… Krokmou qui me réveille, la maison en proie aux flammes, l'aide des ébouillantueurs, et ce cri… ce cri de douleur si intense qu'il restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, et…. la perte de la famille Hofferson…

NON ! Je ne pouvais pas le croire ! Quelques heures auparavant elle était dans mes bras… je ressens encore sa chaleur, je revois son sourire, j'entends sa voix, je sens son odeur… tous mes sens sont en alerte et je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette image…

Nous nous sommes quitté dans la joie et maintenant la voici qui s'en va sans moi au Valhala, le choc est tellement dur que je m'effondre sans ménagement et dans un fracas non dissimulé. Tout était flou autour de moi, dans le silence de mon être, je n'entends plus les murmures autour de moi, leurs mots ne m'atteignent plus et ne peuvent passer le mur du silence qui m'entoure. Seul un insupportable bruit très aigu avait réussi cet exploit, il résonnait à mes oreilles, comme la lame d'une lance qui vient de transpercer un bouclier.

Le noir complet se fit autour de moi, cependant je pus apercevoir le visage d'Astrid, seulement elle, et personne d'autre. De ses lèvres glacées, elle m'embrasse dans une douleur non dissimulée. Elle souffre également, et je le ressens tellement fort.

Des milliers de gens auraient pu m'entourer, en cet instant précis, je ne vois qu'elle, ses yeux d'un bleu profond, et elle me chuchote des mots épris de douleur, brisant ainsi mon triste silence. J'entends son cri qui résonne en moi comme le son d'une cloche, des vibrations parcourent tout mon corps, et ce hurlement reste gravé dans ma mémoire au fer rouge.

Comment peut-on être préparé à la perte si brutale d'un être chère ? Comment vais-je vivre maintenant ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans mon cerveau, je fermais mes yeux, et je la voyais ! Non elle ne pouvait pas disparaître, c'est impossible, je refuse de me soumettre à cette vérité !

Tout à coup, je senti une chaleur, quelqu'un me passa un bras autour de mes épaules… Astrid ? Je revins alors tout de suite dans la réalité, mais quelle fut ma déception lorsque je vis que c'était mon père… non pas que je n'apprécie pas sa présence, mais pour le coup, seule la présence d'Astrid pourrait m'aider à sortir de ce cauchemar sans fin.

Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, mes membres ne m'appartenais plus, ils tremblaient de façon anormalement vite, les larmes coulaient à flots, ma bouche répétait sans cesse la même phrase, comme un vieux disque rouillé :

« Astrid est… morte ? »

MAIS NON ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE ! Je refuse de l'admettre !

Astrid est une battante, une vraie guerrière, elle ne peut pas mourir ! Jamais ! Pourtant… je sens au fond de moi que c'est fini, mon amour pour elle finira par me consumer à petit feu.

* * *

 _PDV Rustik :_

C'était la première fois que je voyais Harold dans cet état, il semblait devenir complètement cinglé ! Il était à terre et n'avait qu'une seule phrase qu'il répétait en boucle. Notre chef aussi était désemparé, que pouvait-il faire pour son fils ?

Mais personnellement, je n'y crois pas, Astrid était avec ses parents lorsque s'est arrivé, pourquoi aurait-on retrouvé leur squelette et pas le sien ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne nous a pas vraiment quitté, en effet j'ai entendu un bruit sourd l'espace d'un instant. Bon je dois avouer qu'avec le vacarme causé par tous les villageois, je pouvais m'être trompé. Mais ma curiosité n'étant pas satisfaite, je décidai alors je faire le tour de Beurk, je demandai alors à Krochefer de m'accompagner pour avoir un peu de lumière grâce à son feu.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers le cadavre de la maison des Hofferson, tout était noir et carbonisé. L'ancienne habitation qui trônait ici il y a peu, n'était plus que ruine, seule la charpente de la maison peinait à rester debout. Je balayai la maison du regard, je me faufilai entre les bouts de bois et les cendres en espérant trouver quelque chose, j'appelais le nom d'Astrid plusieurs fois, sans succès. Mais je ne perdais pas espoir pour autant. Pourtant plus mes recherches avançaient, plus je sentais la détresse me gagner. Soudain j'entendis un bruit derrière moi, je me retournai vivement, prêt à voler au secours de la belle blonde, mais ma déception fut énorme lorsque je réalisai qu'il s'agissait juste de Varek qui venait me donner un coup de main. Quand il vit mon regard déçue, il comprit aussitôt que je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver là. Il me lança un regard d'excuse, suivi aussitôt d'un sourire qui se voulait sûrement encourageant. Il se mit à fouiller lui aussi dans les débris dans le but de retrouver celle qui n'était sûrement pas morte. Puis ce fut au tour des jumeaux de nous donner un coup de main.

« Hé frangine, tu peux me dire ce que l'on cherche au juste ? » lança Kranedur à l'intention de sa sœur.

« J'en sais pas plus que toi, mais puisque tout le monde à l'air de fouiller, on fait la même chose, sinon on pourrait trouver ça louche… » lui répondit-elle avec un regard de psychopathe.

Ces jumeaux me désespèrent quelques fois, ils ne se rendent pas compte de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Je fis pourtant abstraction de leurs remarques, et je me concentrai sur la recherche d'Astrid, bon sang elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin !

* * *

 _PDV Astrid :_

Je me réveillai doucement, tirée de mon sommeil par des bruits incessants. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir si je reconnaissais quelque chose. En effet mon cerveau marchait tellement au ralenti que je ne pouvais dire où je me situais. Etais-je morte ? Je tentai en premier lieu de ressasser les derniers souvenirs qu'ils me restaient en mémoire. Mais rien ! Un gros vide était présent dans mon esprit. Je tentai alors de me lever, mais une douleur aigüe me parcourra le long de la colonne vertébrale, ainsi qu'un mal de crâne des plus horribles. Ma main droite vient alors se positionner naturellement vers ma tête, et c'est toute tachée de sang que je la retrouva. Mais cela ne me fit nullement peur, être viking est un métier à risque, ce n'est pas la première fois que je faisais la rencontre du sang sur mon corps. Par contre, en aussi grande quantité, si. En effet, j'étais victime d'une hémorragie plutôt violente, je me devais de la stopper, mais je n'avais pas grand-chose à portée de main pour fabriquer un bandage. Je déchirai alors mes vêtements pour pouvoir éviter que le sang ne se disperse de trop. Je le plaçai sur la tête de sorte à stopper l'écoulement. Puis je restai allongée un petit moment, essayant de me rappeler les raisons qui m'ont poussées à me retrouver dans un état aussi lamentable.

Aussitôt les yeux fermés, je vis apparaître une maison en feu, ma maison pour être plus précise. Je vois des flammes immenses qui ravagent tout autour d'elles. Puis je me vis, au milieu de cette fournaise, cherchant de vue mes parents. J'étais aussi perdue qu'une petite fille sans défense, seule dans cet immense embrassement de flammes. Cherchant la lumière, tentant d'esquiver les poutres qui s'affaissent au contact du feu devenu beaucoup trop puissant. J'appelais mes parents sans résultat, et lorsque je commençai à suffoquer, mon père m'avait pris dans ses bras, ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière chose dont je pouvais me souvenir, pourtant il s'était forcément passé quelque chose entre temps pour me retrouver dans un état pareil… Mais impossible de savoir que qu'il s'était passé après. C'est comme si mon cerveau avait décidé de jeter ces souvenirs à la poubelle…

Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire, j'étais désemparée face à tant d'impuissance de ma part.

Tout à coup, un bruit me fit rapidement sortir de mes pensées. Harold criai mon nom, je pouvais ressentir tout le désespoir qui l'animait à ce moment précis. Je voulu alors lui répondre, lui crier que j'étais vivante, mais rien ne sorti de ma bouche, aucun son, aucun bruit, aucuns chuchotements… comme un silence de mort… Je réussi cependant à me mettre debout, non sans difficultés.

Je commençai alors à me diriger vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix quand soudain, je fus prise de vertige. Je vis flou pendant quelques secondes, puis le poids de mon corps eu raison de moi, le noir se fit peu à peu autour de moi…

* * *

 _PDV extérieur :_

Ses jambes ne répondant plus à son corps, Astrid venait de s'effondrer suite à sa perte trop importante de sang. Elle se situait à quelques mètres des débris de l'ancienne maison, mais personne ne put la voir car une immense poutre était venue se placée entre elle et les autres qui faisaient les fouilles. Alors qu'Harold était dans un état non descriptible, Rustik, Varek et les jumeaux n'avaient toujours pas abandonnée l'idée de la retrouver vivante. Et ce fut Kognedur qui réussit l'exploit de l'atteindre. Elle se s'était pas rendu compte tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de son amie en raison de la suie et des multiples brûlures qui revêtaient son corps. À sa vue, Kognedur fut prise de panique, elle ne savait que faire pour aider cette jeune femme à aller mieux, son premier réflexe fut d'hurler car elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur un pareil spectacle. À l'entende de son cri, les autres se ruèrent vers elle, et adoptèrent la même réaction que cette dernière. Varek fut le seul à garder son calme, il respira profondément et ordonna à Rustik d'aller chercher Gothic. Quant aux jumeaux il leur demanda de retirer une partie de leur vêtement pour qu'il puisse faire un début de bandage pour éviter que l'hémorragie ne se propage de trop. Il comprimât alors la tête d'Astrid, en effet le saignement s'écoulait d'une blessure au niveau du front. Mais pas seulement, en effet elle en avait une autre perte de sang sur son bras droit. Il demanda alors à Kognedur de comprimer aussi la plaie. Et il ordonna à Kranedur d'aller chercher le chef du village. Mais sans qu'Harold ne soit au courant, car il ignorait si Astrid allait s'en sortir, en effet l'organisme n'a qu litres de sang, et il ne savait depuis combien de temps son sang s'écoulait comme ça, et si elle en perdait trop, elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Si tel était le cas, il valait mieux qu'Harold ne soit tenu au courant que s'il était sûr qu'Astrid allait vivre.

Une fois que Stoïk fut sur place, il prit soin d'analyser la situation, il ne fallait pas non plus précipiter les choses, et une perte de ses moyens pourrait conduire Astrid vers une mort certaine. Varek lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait découvert, pour le moment il savait juste qu'elle était inconsciente que deux immenses plaies et pleins d'autres petites égratignure et bleus venaient entourer son corps. Cependant il ignorait si elle avait des os cassés.

Le chef du village ordonna à ses hommes de faire un brancard pour transporter la jeune femme. Ses hommes qui étaient déjà bien occupés avec la préparation du bateau-tombe de ses parents, ne prirent pas vraiment la peine de le fabriquer, enfin jusqu'à ce que Stoïk ne se mette dans une colère noire et qu'il les menace de perdre la vie s'ils ne s'exécutèrent pas immédiatement. Sous les yeux épris de colère de leur chef, ils ne leur fut pas très longtemps pour qu'ils récupèrent deux branches de bois très solides et robustes, et qu'ils y attachent un vêtement bien tendu entre les deux branches. Cela fait, ils y posèrent délicatement le corps de la jeune viking, tout en compressant bien ses deux plaies pour éviter le saignement de continuer.

« Apportez-la le plus doucement possible à la maison de Gothic. » ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

Puis il se tourna vers Varek avant de lui demander :

« Dis-moi Varek, Harold est-il au courant de cela ? »

« Non je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter. Si jamais elle ne s'en sortait pas vivante… je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction s'il avait appris qu'elle était là. »

« Oui tu as entièrement raison, je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir pensé à cela Varek, je te confie Astrid, prend-en bien soin, pendant ce temps je vais aller voir les dégâts causé par l'incendie et commencer la reconstruction. »

« Et pour les obsèques de ses parents ? »

« Il voudrait mieux attendre qu'elle soit là pour les faire non ? Ce sera plus facile pour elle de faire son deuil. »

* * *

 _PDV Gothic :_

Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à cela, peu de temps après cet effroyable incendie entrainant la mort de la famille Hofferson, voici que me revient Astrid dans un piteux état. À en juger par l'écoulement abondant de son sang, je pus deviner sans difficulté une hémorragie externe. Mais elle était tellement couverte de suie que je commençai d'abord par la laver, puis je lui appliquai une mixture assez épaisse juste à l'endroit où elle avait des égratignures, cela allait aider son corps à mieux cicatriser. Je défis les bandages préalablement faits par Varek pour en refaire des plus propres. Le saignement avait arrêté de couler fort heureusement. J'appliquai alors une pommade cicatrisante faite à base de plantes, et qui a aussi les vertus d'un désinfectant. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, Astrid ne perdait plus de sang, mais j'ignorais combien elle en avait perdu…

Je demandai alors à Varek de lui appliquer un peu d'eau sur son visage assez souvent pour la rafraichir, ainsi que de lui administrer de l'oxygène par voix oral, Varek semblait gêné au début, mais il comprit bien vite que sa survie en dépendait. En effet, il fallait que de l'oxygène puisse parvenir à ses organes, mais sans le sang, ce passage ne se faisait plus. Il fallait alors lui en donner un petit peu.

Il fallait aussi s'occuper de ses multiples brûlures, j'ai donc poser un mouchoir remplie d'eau sur chacune de ses marques, bien sûr il fallait renouveler l'expérience un bon nombre de fois. C'était là le travail de Rustik avec l'aide des jumeaux, car oui il y avait beaucoup de brûlures. Cependant, une question me restait dans l'esprit, comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans un état pareil ? Les brûlures je peux comprendre, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait aussi des côtes cassées… Je n'étais pas certaine car il fallait attendre qu'elle se réveille pour évaluer son niveau de douleur. Et puis il fallait en premier lieu évacuer ces sales brûlures avant de poser un plâtre.

Il fallait impérativement qu'elle se réveille pour pouvoir aussi lui donner à manger, son sang ne pourrait se reconstruire qu'avec l'apport de nourriture.

Nous avions donc attendu un long moment, puis une journée entière s'était écoulée, puis une deuxième, il avait été très dur de cacher cela à Harold qui était désespérément en train de chercher le corps d'Astrid dans les débris.

Puis au bout d'un moment qui nous sembla interminable, elle ouvrit finalement les yeux…

* * *

 _ **Voilà, voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! :D  
**_ _ **Alors pas trop brutale la coupure cette fois ? xD**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre, nous allons savoir si Astrid reste en vie ou non, et puis nous allons découvrir une mystérieuse petite boite très intéressante... et pleine de secrets... ^^**_

 _ **Qu'en avez-vous pensez sinon ?**_

 _ **La suite sera sûrement sur "Un plan bien ficelé" et puis je pense commencer prochainement une nouvelle fiction ! (Mais par forcément sur le fandom de Dragon)**_

 _ **Bref, à la prochaine !**_

 _ **Gros zoubi !**_


	4. Folie cauchemardesque !

_**Bonjour mes p'tits loups !**_

 _ **OUI JE SAIS JE SUIS ENCORE EN RETARD ! Mais j'étais en stage pendant 2 mois et donc j'ai eu très peu de temps pour l'écriture.. bref x)**_

 _ **Comment allez-vous sinon ? Hâte de découvrir Dragon 3 ? MOI OUI ! :D**_

 _ **Et comment se passent vos vacances ? Pas trop chaud ?**_

 _ **Sur ce, trêves de bavardages inutiles, voici le chapitre. Je tiens à préciser, qu'il est beaucoup accès sur la folie, une émotion qui j'espère, sera bien retranscrite. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps à l'écrire car c'était un peu compliqué ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Krokmou :**_ Coucou ma belle ! Comment ça va ? :) Voici enfin la suite, bonne lecture ! ;)

 _ **Sissi1789 :**_ Hello ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que l'on ne s'est pas parlé ! x) Comment ça va ? Oui Harold serait dépité en effet, eh bien.. LA SUITE RIGHT NOW ! :D  
Bonne lecture ! ;)

 _ **Red Cherry Berry :**_ Coucou ma petite Cerise ! Tu me manques toi dis donc ! L'amnésie ? Haha... tu verra bien ;) (moi, sadique ? nooooon xD) C'est sur qu'Harold ne risque pas d'être très content que tout le monde le lui ait caché, mais on ne le découvre pas encore maintenant x)  
Gros bisous ! Et bonne lecture ! ;)

 _ **Louise :**_ Salut ! Mon Thor oui je sais, je suis en retard ! ^^' Le titre est sûrement un peu tragique, mais je pense qu'il reflète bien le chapitre. Oui j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le point de vue de Stoïk, car après tout, c'est lui qui a élevé seul son fils, donc il est normal qu'il se sente concerné par la disparition d'Astrid. Pour la boite, je n'en parle pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain, dans celui-ci, je me suis plus concentré sur la folie :')  
Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

 _ **LoWwLoWw :**_ Oh une nouvelle lectrice ? :D Haha attend-toi à des fins avec beaucoup de suspense, je sais, je suis méchante x)  
Merci pour le compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :) Pour ce qui est du cas d'Astrid, tu verra bien, je ne vais pas vous spoilez quand même :p  
Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Folie Cauchemardesque !

 _PDV Astrid :_

« Harold ? » murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Il tourna violemment la tête vers moi, la couleur de ses iris ne laissait aucuns doutes quant aux turbulences qui agitaient en ce moment-même son esprit torturé. Le halot qui illuminait son aura était habituellement de couleur verte, mais durant ce laps de temps, il s'était couvert du manteau le plus sombre qui soit : le noir. Il m'était simple de deviner les contours de l'émotion qui animait mon ami en ce moment-même : de la haine. Un sentiment d'aversion prenait possession de toute son âme, et le faisait ressentir à travers son corps. Il voulait prouver qu'il régnait en souverain absolu dans l'être qu'était Harold, et que ce dernier n'était plus qu'un pantin à ses ordres.

Je n'avais jamais pu observer par l'intermédiaire de mes yeux un tel spectacle. J'aurais pu être aveugle que j'aurais quand même ressenti transpercer ma peau, le champ électromagnétique noir qui gravite autour du corps d'Harold.

« Astrid… » me répondit-il en supportant mon regard, que je du détourner car mes yeux étaient littéralement cisaillés par les siens.

Je me refermai aussitôt comme une huitre, le son de sa voix était terriblement grave, comme s'il avait mué trois fois. Ses cordes vocales avaient réussi l'incroyable exploit de me donner la chair de poule, car il en fallait beaucoup pour me faire peur. Pourtant son timbre de voix parvint à me faire perdre tout mon sang froid en l'espace d'une seconde. Mon corps était figé, et mon regard se focalisait sur le sol rocailleux de la montagne sur laquelle nous étions. Mauvaise idée !

Pendant que je tentais vainement de reprendre contenance et que la direction de mes iris ne lui était plus destinée, il en avait profité pour se rapprocher de moi à la vitesse de son dragon pour venir m'assener d'un coup de couteau en plein milieu de mon flanc droit !

Je ne pus retenir un cri effroyable de douleur qui me vrilla les tympans au passage. Une nappe de liquide biologique rouge s'échappait précipitamment de mon corps. Je ne pus que rester passive face à l'escapade de mon vermillon de la vie qui coulait abondement.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Le souffle saccadé, des perles d'eau qui coulaient le long de mon front, mes yeux encore embrumés de ces effroyables images. Je me relevai brusquement de ce qui semblait être un lit. Je balayai la pièce de mon regard, et examina avec attention tout ce qui m'entourait. Un immense lit taillé dans un chêne massif et recouvert d'une peau de bête sur lequel j'étais allongé prenait place dans un angle de cette pièce aux airs plutôt réconfortants. Les belles poutres qui ornaient ma tête et dans lesquelles venaient se refléter les flèches d'or du feu de cheminé qui ronflait dans l'angle en face du lit lui donnait des allures chaleureuse.

Je pus alors facilement deviner que j'avais atterri dans le lit de la guérisseuse de Beurk, mais la raison n'était encore inconnue, enfin jusqu'à ce que je sente une vive douleur prendre possession de ma tête. Je compris alors que j'étais blessée. Je refermai alors rapidement les yeux, mais la voix de Varek me les fit rouvrir presque instantanément.

« Astrid est réveillée ! »

* * *

 _PDV Kognedur :_

Aussi loin que je me rappelle, je n'avais jamais vu Astrid dans un état aussi lamentable. Ses yeux cernés et son teint livide lui donnait un aspect cadavérique qu'en temps normal, j'aurai trouvé hyper cool. Mais ses multiples brûlures et son hémorragie externe qui s'était maintenant arrêtée me firent douloureusement prendre conscience qu'elle aurait pu rejoindre le Valhala durant cette sombre nuit qui n'avait épargné le moral de personne.

Alors que nous partagions notre temps pour s'occuper d'elle, ce fut Varek et moi-même qui assistions à son réveil.

Elle semblait aussi perdue qu'un grain de sable dans l'immensité du désert, elle regardait à travers ses iris perdu tout ce qui l'entourait. Nous n'avions pas besoin de lui expliquer la cause de son arrivée ici puisqu'elle mit précipitamment la main à sa blessure, comprenant qu'elle avait été blessée.

J'ai toujours nourri un profond respect pour cette guerrière, même si elle m'énervait en me prenant de haut, au fond d'elle-même, je ressentais tout l'amour qu'elle nous portait malgré le peu qu'elle nous laissait entrevoir.

Alors la voir dans cet état me laissait un gout de fer dans la bouche. Un horrible gout amer dont je ne parvenais pas à me débarrasser. Pourtant je devinais sans difficultés ce que pouvais ressentir Varek à côté de moi ; il était tout simplement figé ! Il ouvrait en grand sa bouche, laissant au passage l'odeur fétide de son haleine atteindre mes narines, mais pour une fois, j'y fis abstraction, au plus grand étonnement de moi-même. Il papillonnait des yeux et quelques sons abstraits sortaient de sa bouche.

De mon côté, mon sang froid me permit de prendre plus rapidement contenance, je me précipitai alors vers Astrid, en lui demandant si elle se souvenait de moi et de Varek, si elle savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais j'ai l'étrange impression de parler dans une langue étrangère puisqu'elle me regarda avec un regard interrogateur. Ses pupilles brillaient d'un éclat qui m'était inconnu malheureusement. Alors qu'elle s'évertuait à couvrir la pièce de ses yeux, je me précipitai vers la sortie dans le but de prévenir Gothic de son réveil, qui j'espère, allait enfin redonner le sourire à Harold. Mais au fond de moi-même, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment… Comme si la vie d'Astrid allait changer à jamais.

Gothic était parti se promener le long de la montagne, elle aimait ses moments de solitude, loin des tracas du monde. Pourtant je dus le lui arracher, elle me regarda d'abord d'un drôle d'air, m'interrogeant silencieusement du regard sur la cause de cette intervention.

« Elle est réveillée ! »

Ma voix grave me fit prendre conscience que j'étais persuadée en mon fort intérieur, que cela était presque plus une mauvaise nouvelle qu'une bonne.

Elle comprit presque immédiatement, ayant eu pendant un court laps de temps, un petit doute quant à l'intonation de ma voix. Elle m'emboita alors le pas.

* * *

 _PDV extérieur :_

Le réveil d'Astrid était fort heureusement, passé inaperçu. Gothic, Varek et Kognedur avaient pris soin de taire leur langue pour garder cela secret. Il ne fallait en aucuns cas qu'Harold soit au courant de cette situation, ils ne voulaient pas lui donner de feux espoirs, son état mental ne l'aurait pas supporté. En effet, depuis la soi-disant mort d'Astrid, Harold broyait du noir. Il passait le plus clair de son temps devant l'ancienne maison des Hoffersons et répétait sans cesse : « Si seulement j'étais arrivé plus tôt ! » C'est pour cela que Gothic ne désirait pas marteler son cœur encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en lui promettant sans véritables certitudes, une guérison de sa petite amie. Car son état pitoyable ne laissait place qu'à une seule probabilité malheureusement : la mort. Pourtant la guérisseuse voulait y croire ! Elle contenait en elle un irrésistible espoir qui, lorsque l'on y a gouté, on ne peut plus s'en défaire.

Elle s'approcha alors lentement d'Astrid et examina son état. Ses brûlures étaient encore bien visibles, mais elle semblait ne pas avoir mal, aussi bizarre soit-il. Astrid paraissait aussi perdue qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'immensité de l'océan. Elle regardait frénétiquement à droite et à gauche, cherchant quelque chose. Gothic ne put que rester passive à son comportement, elle redoutait une perte de mémoire.

Aussi horrible cette situation soit-elle, elle n'en était pas moins impossible. Et la guérisseuse la savait parfaitement. Alors que des gouttes de transpiration perlaient le long des joues rougies d'Astrid, Gothic se préoccupa de ses blessures extérieures, s'assurant qu'elles cicatrisaient à un rythme convenable. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle en sache plus, qu'était-il arrivé à Astrid durant ce laps de temps où elle était dans la maison et le moment où Kognedur l'a retrouvé inconsistante par terre ?

* * *

 _PDV Gothic :_

Comment allait réagir Astrid à son réveil ? Telle était la question que je retournais sans cesse dans mon esprit depuis longtemps, trop longtemps même. Ce questionnement qui au début n'effleurait mon esprit que dans un mouvement un peu léger, commençait maintenant à s'immiscer dangereusement en moi, et prendre possession de mon esprit, comme une drogue. Je ne pensais plus qu'à cela ! Je ne voyais que cela ! J'étais prisonnière de mes propres pensées. Et je m'imaginais Harold qui, de son côté, devait sûrement être encore plus fou de quoi. Il devait voir son esprit brouillé et embrumé de ces sentiments trop encombrant. Je me doutais bien qu'il devait mener une bataille toute intérieure entre son envie de retrouver Astrid et celle de se faire une raison. Pourtant aussi dure soit-elle, cette décision avait le don de rendre fou n'importe quelle personne. En pensant à cella, mon esprit divagua vers le souvenir d'une entrevue que j'ai eu avec lui peu de temps après la « mort » d'Astrid :

« Le ciel sera toujours le même. On regardera toujours bêtement les mêmes étoiles en espérant que le temps daigne enfin s'arrêter. » avait assuré Harold.

Il se tenait debout, face à l'horizon qui se décomposait en une palette de couleurs chaudes et saisissantes, nimbant l'océan et la montagne d'une nuance dorée. Une légère brise soufflait, jouant avec la verdure de la montagne, la faisant plier au gré du vent. Un cadre tout à fait enchanteur et idyllique, pourtant ce tableau contenait une tâche : celle d'une âme en peine. Harold m'avait dit cela d'une façon tellement mélancolique et nostalgique, que je cru que mon cœur fut poignardé à l'entente de ces paroles. Je savais pourtant qu'Astrid n'avait pas quitté le monde des vivants, mais je ne pus me résoudre à lui dévoiler la vérité. Car elle me fait déjà atrocement mal, je ne souhaite pas qu'Harold vive cette souffrance à son tour. Son cœur pleure déjà toutes les larmes de son corps malheureusement…

Harold… me pardonnera-tu de t'avoir caché cette effroyable vérité ? Je suis lâche, je sais, mais je le fais pour ton bien. Pardonne-moi… Si jamais Astrid mourrait, je m'en voudrai éternellement de t'avoir camouflé cela, car je sens au fond de moi que tu aurais souhaité être à ses côtés pour son dernier souffle…

Pitié… je te demande pardon…

* * *

 _PDV Stoïk :_

Lorsque Varek était venu me prévenir qu'Astrid était réveillé, je n'y avais pas cru au départ, avec le nombre de blessures qui couvrait son corps, je pensais sérieusement qu'elle allait rejoindre le Valhala. Je ne pouvais pas me rendre immédiatement au chevet d'Astrid à cause de mes responsabilisées de chef, je dus alors me résoudre à attendre encore une heure avant de pouvoir y mettre les pieds.

À mon arrivé dans la maison de Gothic, tous me dévisageaient avec des yeux suppliants, comme s'ils étaient dans un sinistre cauchemar dans lequel ils tourbillonnaient sans pourvoir s'y dérober. Je pus alors deviner facilement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les yeux d'Astrid étaient peuplés de visions nocturnes, et je voyais à son teint livide, exposer avec horreur ; la folie.

Le cauchemar, d'un poing cruel, l'avait abattue, puis noyé au fond du gouffre du désespoir.

Astrid… où es-tu en ce moment ? Ton corps est présent parmi nous pourtant ton esprit est ailleurs, vagabondant dans les limbes d'un univers qui m'est inconnu. Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'y être heureuse, je t'en prie, reviens-nous ! Harold t'attend, je t'attends, tout le monde t'attend. Reste en vie ! Par mémoire pour ta famille décédée, pour continuer à faire vivre leurs souvenirs, je t'en prie, fais-le pour eux ! Pour Tempête ! Pour Harold !

* * *

 _PDV extérieur :_

Peu de temps après qu'Astrid ait ouverts les yeux, Kognedur, Varek, Gothi et Stoik étaient réuni pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé à notre belle guerrière blonde. Pourtant cette dernière semblait éprise d'une folie certaine. Son corps n'appartenait plus à son esprit, elle regardait dans le vide, cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un des yeux. Ses prunelles virèrent rapidement aux rouges, cernés et fatigué, son teint livide ne laissait aucune place au doute. Elle était prisonnière d'un cauchemar, qui, d'un poing despotique et mutin, l'avait noyé au fin fond d'un gouffre sombre.

Ils avaient beau crier son nom, la remuer dans tous les sens, Astrid ne répondait pas, elle se contentait de fixer à travers ses yeux sans vie, un point de la pièce. Elle était dans un état second.

Gothic qui n'avait jamais eu à faire à ce genre de cas auparavant ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation…

« Harold… »

Ce son sortit tout droit des cordes vocales de la jeune fille eu pour effet de jeter un froid dans la pièce, son timbre de voix était dénué d'âme, comme si elle se trouvait à mille lieux de cet endroit.

« Elle semble être ailleurs. » remarqua Stoïk avec sérieux.

« Harold ! Je t'en prie, ne me tue pas… »

Sur le moment, tout le monde était désemparé, comment pouvait-elle avoir de telles pensées ? Jamais Harold ne lui ferrait le moindre mal.

« Nous avons bien fait de ne pas informer Harold de son réveil, imaginez l'état dans lequel il saurait s'il avait vu Astrid comme cela… »

« Vous avez raison chef, mais tout cela ne nous aide pas à savoir ce qu'a Astrid en ce moment. Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de cas auparavant. » répondit Varek avec un sang-froid incroyable.

« Nous devrions la réveiller ! De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire d'autre. Et je n'aime pas rester les bras croisés pendant qu'elle est en danger. »

« En danger ? » répéta Kognedur surprise.

« Oui… en danger, dans le sens où elle semble être dans un cauchemar, elle doit terriblement souffrir pour penser qu'Harold veuille la tuer. » répondit calmement Stoïk.

* * *

 _PDV Harold :_

Cela fait des jours entiers qu'elle a disparue… Qu'elle est passée de l'autre côté du chemin. Au fond de moi-même, je sens vibrer en moi sa présence, comme si sa chaleur corporelle ne m'avait jamais quittée. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais trop attaché à elle pour me rendre compte qu'elle était définitivement partie ? Je suis fou… je perds pied, je tourne en rond depuis tellement longtemps que je ne saurai dire combien de fois je suis passé devant ce même rocher. Mais il me parait toujours différent lorsque je me retrouve face à lui…

Astrid… Je l'aimais… non… je l'aime ! Et si j'ai aujourd'hui un regret, c'est de ne pas lui avoir assez prouvé, assez dis, assez montré.

Ne pas lui avoir dit « au revoir » une dernière fois. Mais… en aurai-je eu le courage ? Aurai-je été assez fort pour ne pas pleurer devant elle si j'avais eu l'occasion de le lui dire ? Au moins là… je me dis qu'elle aura eu une belle image de moi avant de partir, celle d'un homme souriant et heureux de l'avoir eu à ses côtés. Même si ce bonheur fut de courte durée.

Pourtant je m'en peux plus ! Que cela cesse par pitié ! Aidez-moi ! N'importe qui ! J'ai l'impression que le silence hurle, qu'il me dit d'entendre la faible voix de la vie.

Le temps part d'un pas trop précipité à mon goût ! Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser plus de temps avec ma bien-aimée ? Il aurait pu suspendre son vol, les heures auraient pu suspendre leur cour, et me laisser profiter des rapides délices que j'avais eu avec Astrid. Tellement rapide que j'ai à peine eu le loisir de les voir passer. Ma mémoire est floue ; c'est comme si chaque souvenir s'envolait avec elle. Je ne me remémore plus rien, le vide puis le néant vient prendre place dans mon esprit, puis le trou noir. La folie m'envahie !

« JE VEUX JUSTE LA REVOIR ! » m'écriai-je au-dessus de l'étendu d'eau qui s'offrait à moi, comme en guise de consolation. La nature me donnait un présent en échange de m'avoir pris la vie d'Astrid. Mais mes yeux ne s'y noyaient pas, ils étaient déjà inondés de larmes qui ruisselaient maintenant sur mes joues rougies, ils me piquaient comme de l'acide à chaque clignement de paupière tellement j'avais pleuré.

Je sens une présence… Krokmou est venu à mes côtés. J'imagine sans peine sa douleur de me voir comme cela. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire semblant d'aller bien.

« Krokmou… Je sais que je dois vivre pour honorer sa mémoire, mais c'est dur… tellement dur… »

* * *

 _PDV Astrid :_

J'avais le souvenir étrange qu'Harold m'ai tué. Pourtant au moment-même où j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans la chambre bien rassurante de Gothic, et plusieurs paires d'yeux étaient rivées sur moi. Alors que je voulus leur demander ce qu'il se passait, un faisceaux lumineux blanc me transporta dans un autre monde, comme si mon esprit voulait m'emmener loin d'ici.

Je vis alors mes parents, une odeur de brulée, des flammes, de la suie, de la fumée, de la poussière, un incendie ! AU SECOUR !

Je revois mon père qui m'enlace une dernière fois, je vois perler au coin de son yeux, une goutte d'eau salée. La première… et la dernière.

PAPA ! NON NE MEURE PAS ! JE T'EN PRIE !

Mais il me poussa violemment contre ma fenêtre avant qu'une poutre enflammée ne tombe du plafond, emprisonnant mes parents aux mains affreuses des flammes, qui en ont fait leur repas.

Père… Mère… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

* * *

 _ **Bon... Alors...**_

 _ **Oui je sais, la fin est pas ouf ! x) Mais je mettrai moins de temps à publier la suite puisque j'ai les vacances entières pour écrire :')**_

 _ **Breeeeeef, je suis désolé, je vous avais parlé du boite dans le précédent chapitre, mais finalement j'ai préféré me concentré sur l'état d'Astrid, donc je vous parlerai de la boite dans le prochain chapitre ;)**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est de l'état d'Astrid, elle vient de perdre ses parents, alors il est normal de sombrer dans la folie après avoir assister à la mort de ses deux parents sous les yeux... (Cruelle ? Moi ? nooooon xD)**_

 _ **Et puis pour Harold, il est évident qu'il sera au courant un jour ou l'autre que tout le monde le lui a caché, quelle sera sa réaction ? Surprise... :p**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous laisse, le prochain chapitre publié sera pour Peter Pan (je ne sais pas si beaucoup suivent ce fandom ^^) Sinon pour ce qui est de Dragon, ce sera sur "Un plan bien ficelé".**_

 _ **Bye ! Bye !**_

 _ **Gros zoubi !**_


End file.
